1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the design and manufacture of integrated circuits. More specifically, but without limitation thereto, the present invention is directed to a method of matching differential pair conductors in an integrated circuit design.
2. Description of Related Art
In integrated circuit package design, signals are frequently transmitted over a differential pair, that is, two conductors that each carry a signal having the same waveform but opposite polarity to that carried by the other conductor. Due to the routing of the differential pair in a typical integrated circuit package, one of the two conductors typically has a length slightly different than that of the other, which may result in distortion of the transmitted signal at the differential receiver.